Siempre queda el amor
by Syry
Summary: JoeyXSeto. Shonen-ai. 'Cuando le ve, el suelo tiembla bajo sus piés, por más irracional que sea' 'Cuando le mira, no importa su educación, todo es él'
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre queda el amor**

**Por Syry**

_**Capítulo –de momento –único.**_

Bailar es libertad para alguien que no conoce el auténtico significado de la palabra. Alguien como él. No le importa el mañana cuando está ahí, en el centro de la pista, contoneándose, frenético, sensual, ridículo, pasional, enfebrecido, caliente, al ritmo de la música. Porque sabe que mañana hará lo mismo que cada día.

Le verá. Discutirán. Le querrá un poquito más.

Y baila. Sin sonrisas ni alegría en su cuerpo. Sólo baila, al son de una canción pop de lo más hortera y comercial, pero qué importa ya. Acaba la canción y va al aseo. Una vez allí enciende un cigarro y le da una calada, lenta, sensual sin quererlo. Echa su larga melena hacia atrás. Mira hacia el espejo y se ve.

¿Desde cuando parece tan mayor? Ya no hay brillo en su mirada, e incluso tiene unas diminutas arrugas de cansancio junto a sus ojos. Tira el cigarrillo con cierto enfado y va hacia un cubículo. Al pasar junto al primero, oye golpes y gemidos. Niega con la cabeza y decide irse. Total, ya ha bailado suficiente.

Ya bailar no es suficiente. No desde que algo ha cambiado, desde que los sentimientos han dado un paso gigantesco y peligroso. No desde que se ha enamorado desde un chico y ha vuelto su vida del revés.

Aceptar su homosexualidad fue muy difícil. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Yugi. Era el único secreto que le pertenecía por completo. Aunque no quisiera, en realidad, ese tipo de secreto. No le gustaba nada el hecho de ser homosexual. Menos, amar a quien amaba. Sentir que le gusta que le pegue porque siente la dura piel de sus nudillos contra la sensible piel de su mejilla.

Es masoquista, es cruel e irracional. Pero le desea a rabiar, desea morderle el alma con un beso, romperle el cuerpo a polvos, enterrarse en el y ser poseído por ese demonio de ojos azules. Se siente como una damisela estúpida y enamorada cuando le mira; el suelo se mueve bajo sus pies.

Cuando va a salir del aseo, la puerta del cubículo se abre y se encuentra de frente con el empresario más joven del mundo. El CEO de Kaiba Corp. le mira con indiferencia, pero por un momento ha creído ver sorpresa en su expresión. Éste se abrocha el cinturón mientras sale. Detrás de él, un chico rubio con ropa muy ceñida sonríe con satisfacción.

Pasa a su lado sin mirarle más y eso duele. Duele aún más que el saber que es un puto marica que se acuesta con cualquier buscón. Duele aún más que la certeza de que nunca tendrá ni la oportunidad de besarle en la mejilla. Pero lo único que hace es salir al exterior y respirar aire fresco.

Enciende otro cigarrillo, se lo deja entre los labios y se pone la cazadora. Mete una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y recoge el cigarrillo con la otra. Mira a las estrellas y se pregunta desde cuándo dejó de mirarlas. Ya no es un niño, pero se siente como uno cuando el huracán llamado _Seto _pasa junto a él. Aunque tenga veintitrés años y esté haciendo prácticas en su empresa y ya no sea su compañero de clase.

Porque sólo él tiene la particularidad de derribar los cimientos que componen su vida, su alma, sus sentimientos. Sólo Seto Kaiba puede hacerle sentir vivo a él. A Joey Wheeler.

xXx

Su noche está llena de imágenes inconexas y borrosas, una frenética secuencia de colores, olores, sonidos, risas, suspiros, gemidos. Se despierta pegajoso, con una sensación de plenitud arraigada en su estómago. Automáticamente, alcanza el paquete de tabaco y empieza a fumar. No recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez, sólo que fue en la universidad y, absurdamente, fue tras acostarse por primera vez con una chica. Con Tea. Y por última vez.

Se ducha rápido, bebe un sorbo de leche directamente del envase y sale a trabajar con un elegante traje de sastre negro, pero en vez de camisa y corbata, lleva una camiseta de cuello alto, blanca. Va a trabajar en su coche barato. Lo mismo de cada mañana.

Sólo que no es igual porque al entrar, lo primero que encuentra en su mesa es una nota que le pide que se presente en el despacho de dirección. Se siente niño otra vez. Como si hubiese pegado a Kaiba y ahora tuviera que asumir la responsabilidad. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejó sus cosas y tomó el ascensor. Al llegar, la secretaria del CEO le saludó y le indicó amablemente que pasara, que el jefe le esperaba.

Entró cuando oyó un suave 'adelante'. Seto estaba tras su portátil, tecleando veloz. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, le miró. Paró lo que hacía y le pidió que se sentara. Le obedeció. Kaiba puso un sobre frente a él y comenzó a hablar.

-He hablado con un socio. Terminarás las prácticas en su empresa. Tu labor aquí ha terminado. Estoy satisfecho con tu desempeño y ese sobre contiene tu carta de recomendación y un pequeño regalo por tu trabajo. Gracias. –se volvió y volvió a teclear.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Kaiba? –su voz denotaba un claro enfado.

-Buena suerte, Wheeler –dijo con determinación. Sin dejar de lado sus asuntos.

-¡Mírame, joder! ¿Es por lo de anoche? –exigió saber, poniéndose en pié.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. No eres un auténtico empleado –ni se inmutaba.

-No me importa con quién follas, Kaiba, pero no pienso dejar que tires mi futuro por la borda por esa tontería.

-Wheeler, salga de mi despacho –a los ojos, se lo ordenó.

-Dame una explicación, una razón. Y me marcho.

-No te debo nada. Sólo márchate. –ahora estaba en pié, frente a él, a un solo paso. Unos centímetros, unos pocos, les separaban.

-Si ya no trabajo aquí no puedes echarme –le retó.

-¿Qué te has creído, maldito perro estúpido? ¿Por qué nunca sales de mi vida? ¿Por qué nunca me dejas...? –se interrumpió.

-¿El qué no te dejo? ¿Destrozarme la vida? Nunca lo he hecho. Yo no elegí cruzarme en tu camino, deja de culparme a mí por esa mala jugada del destino.

-Vete.

-No.

-Llamaré a seguridad. –agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Joey, arrugándola entre sus dedos.

-Adelante. No vaya a ser que necesites pegarme y te arrugues tu inmaculada camisa de firma –dijo con lo puños apretados a los lados.

-Fuera de mi vida.

-Nunca, _Seto, _nunca –lo murmuró tan cerca.

Ninguno es consciente de lo que pasa. Discuten con fiereza, para al segundo siguiente, rasgar las palabras del otro con labios y dientes. Seto tironea de él desde el cuello de su jersey. Él tira del bajo de la camisa de Seto, con furia, evitando que escapen a su culo, controlando las ganas de subirle sobre el escritorio y follárselo contra la pulcra madera de cerezo.

Por un segundo, las palabras mueren en los labios del otro, ahogadas en un beso que dice todo cuando no dice nada. Los reproches no se piensan y las manos no buscan la herida sino la piel, para fundirse en el calor del deseo. Pero la realidad llega a modo de timbrazo; El mundo real sigue andando y ellos se separan, no se miran. Seto coge el teléfono y Joey el sobre. Se gira y va hacia la puerta. Cuando tiene el pomo en la mano, oye un apresurado _"Discúlpame un minuto"_.

-Preséntame el informe en media hora, y a partir de mañana, quiero que vengas a las siete, no a las ocho –y sin más, sigue con su conversación.

Y Joey sabe que algo a cambiado, y sale con una sonrisa.

Y con la certeza de que vuelve a ser joven.

Y un poquito más feliz.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siempre queda el amor**_

**Lo que el Ceo Siente**

_Por Syry_

Es la persona más rica de Japón. Podría jurar que de toda Asia. Y aun así, se siente como el ser más pobre y fracasado de la tierra. Porque una cosa es mostrar lo que sentimos –algo que él no puede hacer, por un buen entrenamiento, que Gozaburo le obligó a acoger, aprender, y usar. Ser insensible te hace más fuerte, o eso decía el antiguo Kaiba. Ante esa teoría sólo hay un fallo, pequeño, pero importante. Que uno nunca deja de sentir, y así como Gozaburo se afanó en que sólo sintiera odio, rencor, ira, coraje, ego, se despistó lo suficiente como para no enseñarle la indiferencia.

Así que, como dos partes de una misma moneda, lo que era odio metamorfoseó hasta convertirse en lo opuesto, que no es tan distinto, sino una cosa que va a la par, inseparable. El odio se transformó en pasión, ardiente, duradera, enfermiza, que al no ser consumada derivó en obsesión. Y cuando, tal como el mar tras una tormenta, el sentimiento se apaciguó, fue tan inútil ignorar que era amor, que lo único que le quedó fue aceptar ese sentimiento, sin que la educación importara en modo alguno.

Incluso así, no es fácil abrir la puerta de los sentimientos, menos con la cantidad de seguridad, que a base de golpes, Gozaburo implantó. Sólo le quedó la cobardía, el esconder sus sentimientos y tratar de calmar la necesidad física con cualquier pobre diablo que tuviese la fortuna de ser alto, rubio, de ojos melados y brillante sonrisa, porque si de algo estaba seguro Seto, es que el destino es tan cruel, caprichoso e irónico, que no encontró mejor manera de vengarse de él que haciendo que se enamorase de la persona que nunca creyó: Joey Wheeler.

Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, el chico hacía prácticas en su empresa –cosa nada extraña por otro lado, siendo él el mejor estudiante de la universidad de Dominó y Kaiba Corp. la mejor y mayor empresa, no sólo de Dominó, sino de Japón. No contento el destino con reírse de él de esa forma tan estrafalaria, decide echarse unas últimas risas de la manera más estúpida.

Aquel día había sido completo: Desde un par de reuniones sin que sacara nada en claro, hasta un espía en su compañía, pasando por una minúscula, pero ardiente discusión con Wheeler. Necesitaba rebajar la furia, el deseo, así que se fue a una discoteca de la zona, acampó en la barra, con un Whisky seco en la mano. Y buscó su presa. No fue difícil, el camarero era sumamente atractivo y bastante parecido a Joey. Así pues, le tiró los trastos descaradamente y en un par de minutos estaban ahí, en un estrecho cubículo.

El chico intentaba colar sus manos en los pantalones de Seto, pero él sólo quería partirle en dos. Con un poco de salvajismo, le giró, le bajó los pantalones, hizo lo mismo consigo, le agarró y masturbó, y se la metió de una sola estocada, firme, pero suavemente. El chico tenía bastante experiencia como sumiso, pues fue fácil comenzar a moverse sin rasgarle ni necesitar que se acostumbrase.

En unos cuantos minutos ambos se corrieron –primero el chico, luego Seto. Salieron mientras terminaban de arreglarse la ropa. Y ¿A quién se encontró? A nadie más ni nadie menos que Joey Wheeler, mirándole con un gesto raro, que dedujo –malamente- como asco. Pasó por su lado sin mirarle y se fue. Salió de la disco furioso consigo mismo. Se subió a su Toyota Célica y condujo furioso hasta su mansión. Una vez allí, se encerró en su biblioteca. El incidente debía ser subsanado y debía decidir cómo.

xXx

No había dormido al final. Se había pasado la noche bebiendo lentamente un Chátèau Monchenou del 64 bajo la suave luz de la chimenea. Recordando. Nunca dudó de su homosexualidad, simplemente sabía que, en el lejano caso de que se enamorase sería de un igual –todo eso quedaba muy lejos ya- y, por tanto, de un hombre. Tampoco tenía nadie con quien comentar sus dudas –Mokuba era, a día de hoy, su mejor recuerdo, pero su hermano tenía una vida propia y él no tenía derecho a quitársela- así que lo aceptó naturalmente, como algo que lógicamente debía darse. Así, al menos, se sentía menos presionado y un poco feliz.

Cuando llegó el amanecer, se duchó y vistió, acudió a la oficina y dejo dicho que, a la llegada de Wheeler, este fuese mandado a su oficina ipso facto. Entró en la seguridad de su oficina, encendió su portátil, se sentó frente a él y se permitió un segundo para tranquilizarse, como un humano cualquiera –aunque él no lo fuera-, suspirando. Llevaba apenas media hora con un informe cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se puso tenso.

Susurró un suave 'adelante', sin dejar de teclear velozmente, ni apartar ni un segundo la vista de la pantalla. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba fue cuando paró, levantó su mirada y le pidió que se sentara. En pocos segundos, Wheeler lo hizo. Kaiba sacó un sobre, cuidadosamente preparado, de su maletín y lo puso frente al joven rubio. Tomó aire y habló, con voz monótona, repitiendo las palabras que la noche anterior había preparado.

-He hablado con un socio. Terminarás las prácticas en su empresa. Tu labor aquí ha terminado. Estoy satisfecho con tu desempeño y ese sobre contiene tu carta de recomendación y un pequeño regalo por tu trabajo. Gracias. –se volvió y volvió a teclear. Rogando porque no pidiese explicaciones, sentía que su coraza estaba llena de grietas y no se sentía preparado.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Kaiba? –su voz denotaba un claro enfado. Y eso le provocó un escalofrío. De placer.

-Buena suerte, Wheeler –dijo con determinación. Sin dejar de lado sus asuntos.

-¡Mírame, joder! ¿Es por lo de anoche? –exigió saber, poniéndose en pié. Le ignoró olímpicamente, preguntándose cuándo se iría. No aguantaría mucho más.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. No eres un auténtico empleado –ni se inmutaba.

-No me importa con quién follas, Kaiba, pero no pienso dejar que tires mi futuro por la borda por esa tontería.

¿Qué no le importaba?

-Wheeler, salga de mi despacho –a los ojos, se lo ordenó.

Esa frase, esa profunda indiferencia ante el hecho de que follaba con cualquiera le hirió demasiado. Porque si no le importaba, significaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad –no que la quisiera, por supuesto.

-Dame una explicación, una razón. Y me marcho.

-No te debo nada. Sólo márchate. –ahora estaba en pié, frente a él, a un solo paso. Unos centímetros, unos pocos, les separaban. Y sentía como si fuese el mismísimo abismo el que los dividía en dos. Sin opción a nada más. O caer, o rendirse. Y Seto nunca se rendía.

-Si ya no trabajo aquí no puedes echarme –le retó. Maldito. Mil veces.

-¿Qué te has creído, maldito perro estúpido? ¿Por qué nunca sales de mi vida? ¿Por qué nunca me dejas...? –se interrumpió. Juraría que, de fondo, oía como los trozos de la coraza que tanto le había costado, se caían, uno a uno.

-¿El qué no te dejo? ¿Destrozarme la vida? Nunca lo he hecho. Yo no elegí cruzarme en tu camino, deja de culparme a mí por esa mala jugada del destino.

No, no le culpaba. Incluso lo admiraba –un poquito.

-Vete.

-No.

-Llamaré a seguridad. –agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Joey, arrugándola entre sus dedos. Queriendo agarrar mucho más que un estúpido trozo de tela. Rozando con las puntas de los pies el filo del abismo.

-Adelante. No vaya a ser que necesites pegarme y te arrugues tu inmaculada camisa de firma –dijo con lo puños apretados a los lados.

-Fuera de mi vida. –_por favor._

-Nunca, _Seto, _nunca –lo murmuró tan cerca. Tan cerca que la tentación venció sus sentidos y se lanzó a ese pozo de gloria que era la boca de Joey. _Joey, _murmuró en su mente, saboreando el eco que la palabra hacía en su mente.

Y ahí, el abismo les absorbe. Están discutiendo como mejor saben, hiriendo al otro con mucho más que las palabras. Y se besan, y Seto siente que por fin ha encontrado aquello que de niño perdió, al conocer a Gozaburo. Siente que le devuelven con ese simple gesto, lo más importante de su existencia. La humanidad. Seto tironea de él desde el cuello de su jersey, rendido ante el deseo. Joey le tira del bajo de la camisa, con furia, y ambos controlan la profundidad de sus instintos, de sus deseos, volviendo a ser dos opuestos, dos iguales, dos adolescentes.

Y la piel quema como nunca, y el deseo absorbe como siempre, mientras el odio deja en claro que siempre fue amor, el más profundo e irracional que existe. Sin embargo, el mundo real sigue andando y un timbrazo alocado resuena con violencia entre ellos, que se separan sin mirarse, mientras que Seto va a coger el teléfono y Joey coge el sobre, girando para irse a la puerta. Al principio, Seto no lo ve, pero en cuanto lo nota, sabe que debe detenerlo, o lo perderá para siempre. _"Discúlpame un minuto" _le susurra a quién está al otro lado del auricular_._

-Preséntame el informe en media hora, y a partir de mañana, quiero que vengas a las siete, no a las ocho –y sin más, sigue con su conversación.

Y mientras Joey se va y él habla por teléfono, por primera vez, desde que defendiendo a Mokuba de Gozaburo tomó toda responsabilidad, siente que es, simple y llanamente, Seto.

Un humano.

Feliz.

**Fin**


End file.
